


Cassie's Family

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MCU Weeks of Whump Challenge [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Cassie Lang, Cassie has so many parents, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Scott Lang, Like two moms and dads, MCU Weeks of Whump Challenge, Protective Hope Van Dyne, Protective Scott Lang, Sad, and grandma Janet, and grandpa Hank, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: A small mission to get supplies from a seemingly abandoned workhouse goes horribly wrong. All Scott can think about is his daughter.





	Cassie's Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I sure hope I write these characters well. On a timeline, this would probably be on an alternate ending path from Ant Man & the Wasp, where the snap didn't happen.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, steal a weird piece of tech that Hank wanted, get out, celebrate. But it didn't turn out that way. 

 

Gasps of pain went out from Scott's mouth as he stumbled forward with the piece of (now tiny) equipment. There was a knife still inside his chest. The woman who had stabbed it into him had twisted about three times before letting go. He had already shrunk the weird thingy down to the size of his thumbnail and hid it behind his back. After she let go of the knife, he shrunk himself down and collapsed, Apparently, she had just given up and left. 

The knife had shrunk with him, and was still as painful as ever. He couldn't pull it out even if he wanted to. It was lodged in deep. The entire blade had been stabbed in, leaving the handle poking out, blood slowly seeping underneath it. 

 

"Scott? You there?" Hope's voice rang out in his ears. "Scott!" 

 

"Yeah... I'm here," Scott bit out, his voice strained. 

 

Hope's voice was worried. "Are you okay?" 

 

He debated lying about the wound, but eventually settled on just telling her. If he died out here, he wanted someone to know. 

 

"Hope, something happened." That was their code for Cassie, who was probably listening in, to leave. He heard Hope's voice talking to her. 

 

"Hey Cassie, you need to go to bed. It's too late for you to be up. I'll send Hank to tuck you in, alright?" 

 

"Okay mommy." 

 

Scott smiled at that. Cassie called both Hope and Maggie mom. It was adorable, and Scott could tell that Hope loved Cassie like her own daughter. 

 

"Scott. What's wrong?" 

 

Scott took comfort in the fact that Cassie wouldn't be alone. She had Hope, Hank, Luiz, and Maggie and Paxton. But he would miss her. 

 

"She had a knife." 

 

"Oh god. Don't tell me she...." 

 

"Yeah. Hope, I don't think I'm getting out of this one." 

 

"Don't say that. I'm sending some ants your way, you need to climb onto one, they'll send you here." 

 

"Hope." 

 

"What?!" 

 

"Tell Cassie I love her, alright?" 

 

"Scott, no!"

 

"I need you to do it." 

 

"O-okay." 

 

"I love you, Hope." 

 

"I love you too, Scott." 

 

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?


End file.
